


Final Fantasy XIV Writings (Headcanons)

by DarthSuki



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, headcanon collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: This is a compilation of headcanons for the Final Fantasy XIV fandom, originally from the tumblr blogFinal Fantasy XIV Writings.The majority of these are reader-centric content and will be labeled according to included characters, topic and rating.





	1. Miqo'te and Catnip

> _Do you think Miqo'te are affected by catnip?_

Regardless of if it exists in canon or not (though I don’t  _think_  it does) I’d definitely like to think Miqo’te are affected by catnip! I imagine that it’s a plant seen more as a recreational drug, though specifically for use by Miqo’te themselves since it doesn’t seem to have an effect on other races without further processing of the leaves, stem and roots.

One particular detail is that catnip is that it seems to effect Keepers of the Moon moreso than it does Seekers of the Sun (90% vs 60%, respectively). Nobody knows for sure why there is such a discrepancy between the two clans and the effectiveness of catnip, though some believe it’s due to a genetic marker found in more Seekers than Keepers that leave their body unaffected by the plants most prominent symptoms of use.

For Keepers of the Moon, catnip actually holds a very important cultural role. It’s used often in a variety of medicinal brews, salves and even in some ceremonies that often revolve around fertility or bonding. 

It’s gained such a notoriety for sexual use that a common joke amongst the miqo’te is ‘I hear you’ve been buying a lot of catnip’ to someone who acts quite promiscuous, regardless of that person’s race.

Though Keepers are more often affected than Seekers, symptoms of catnip use are largely the same. It’s often considered a form of aphrodisiac, though users often report in addition: feelings of elation, increased physical and emotional sensitivity, drowsiness or a ‘lull’ in thoughts, general feelings of comfort. 

Strength of symptoms may vary between one user to another, as is the form that the catnip takes when used; the leaves themselves are often stored, but otherwise crushed to emit the most of the oil within, which itself causes the symptoms.


	2. Magical Stimming

> _Here's an idea: magic stimming._

Thaumaturges and Black Mages who heat up their hands with whispered spells of fire, rubbing them up and down their arms in fluid, repetitive motions regardless of if they feel cold or not. They can feel the warmth against their skin, not burning, but leaving a tingling all the same that soothes their thoughts so they can think. If they cup their palms together they may even entertain themselves with the sight of a small, flickering flame that shifts in time with their breathing, the fire but a tickle against their skin.

Scholars whose fairy companion sits gently upon their shoulder, whispering a mantra of words which calm them down when emotions overwhelm them. The words are soft and sweet, a constant noise over the chaos of battle or the noise of a crowded room, words that the scholar can focus on. Sometimes they’re nonsensical, sometimes they’re in a language the scholar can’t understand and sometimes still the words are little more than advice to get through the current moment. Even as emotions fly and thoughts whirl, the scholar can focus on the mantra of words flowing into their ear.

Conjurers and White Mages who blow wind through their hair and against their face, let it hit their clothes to fill the air with a satisfying sound of fluttering fabric. They sometimes even murmur spells of healing over themselves without injury just to feel the soft tingle of magic against their skin, a caress of ethereal power that often feels like a hug of the softest feathers.


	3. Multiple: Predator/Prey Kink [NSFW]

> _who do you think would be into predator/prey?_

**Haurchefant**  would not be opposed, though it’s likely a kink he’s never heard or experimented much with prior–you may have to explain to him what you want and if you have any hard stops, though he’ll always play it on the side of caution if he’s ever in question. If anything, he will find the prospect rather exciting, though he’s likely to suggest that the two of you partake in such a lavacious activity outside of Coerthas–maybe during a short reprieve of duty–because the snowbanks and leafless trees won’t do well to let you hide from him if the two of you really want to make it a game.

It would take a little convincing for  **Cid**  to be into it, though he’d likely defer to what you want in the end, provided that neither of you are getting harmed in any way. He has honestly never heard of anyone taking a game of cat-and-mouse and making it sexual, but…well…after a while, he may start to enjoy it himself. A little fun, a little game, and a playful one that that–innocent up until the point that he has you pinned down on the floor of his airship (which is certainly his favorite part of the kink).

 **Estinien**  is absolutely intrigued by the concept if he hasn’t already put some thought into it already–a chase, feeling the blood rushing through his veins, a great yearning to be satisfied if he’s able to catch you in his arms; there is nothing he doesn’t like about it. If there is any downside to partaking into a predator/prey kink with the Azure Dragoon, it would be that, depending on your own skills, he may have a huge advantage in catching you–try your best to stay out of jumping range your you may quickly find yourself in his eager clutches.

The mere prospect of being able to chase and catch his lover in his arms, to feel the rush of the moment and the burn of his lungs is something  **Nero**  is not unfamiliar with. If anything, he would be the one to bring it up to you than the other way around, wanting nothing more than the excuse to feel his blood sing for a chase, to feel you squirm needily beneath him as he all but rips your clothes off. Suffice to say, Nero is very, very much into the kink.

 **Emmanellain**  may be equal parts ignorant and idiotic, but he is not unfamiliar with the joy of a chase–romantically at least, and they don’t often end well for him regardless. You may very well have to explain to him what such a kink is, and perhaps explain that you don’t  _actually_  want him to be a predator, but he seems to make up for inexperience with eagerness at the very least. He’ll likely be a little dramatic and smug about his role, perhaps trying far too hard to be alluring when he finally has you in his arms, but the man is at least genuine in the fact that when he promises to take you wherever it is he catches you–he fucking  _means_  it, whether that spot is the bedroom or in the middle of a field.


	4. Nero: Reaction to Cid/WoL relationship

> _What do you think about Nero's response to a WoL/ Cid pairing? Would he perhaps get jealous, and try to outdo Cid there too? Would it be genuine affection, spite, or a bit of both?_

Overall, I think that Nero would be happy for Cid and the WoL, especially in regards to everything the lot of them have experienced in the time leading up to their eventual romantic relationship. Though he’ll often tease, jest, joke and prod (mostly to the expense of Cid), Nero genuinely appreciates that the two of them managed to find a little peace of joy in a world so otherwise rife with chaos. 

It’s not to say he wouldn’t feel a little jealous, because Nero certainly would whether he wants to or not. Even if he personally has no romantic feelings towards the WoL, he’ll still feel that familiar touch of spite somewhere in the back of his mind, a need to prove himself better than his old friend and rival both. This mostly leads into banter and back-and-forth arguing from time to time, especially when tensions are high and emotions running particularly hot to begin with.

This jealousy is not wholly toxic either–where he doesn’t inherently seek to tear the WoL away from Cid, Nero more likes to  _encourage_  him to be the best man and scientist he possibly can.

“It would be best to keep your wits sharp about you, lest my charms sweep your dear one into my arms instead,” is something he’s fond of saying, though it’s never without some reason–Nero seems to be very observant when Cid and the WoL both begin to overwork themselves to the point of spending little time with one another.

Though there’s something to say if Cid and the WoL both wanted Nero to be part of their relationship, he’ll otherwise remain a very odd, slightly annoying, but very comfortingly familiar third wheel to it all–and he’ll take any and all excuses to annoy the fuck out of Cid.


	5. X'rhun Tia: Heat & Breeding Kink [NSFW]

> _i’d die for x’rhun tia/miqote!wol reader nsfw headcanons, maybe something including heats or breeding kink?_

In all aspects, especially romantic and sexual, X’rhun is quite a gentleman in the sense that is is, quite literally a  _very_  gentle man. He respects the personal space of others almost to a level that goes beyond mere chivalrous intentions–and for some reason, this especially applies to you. 

It takes a while for you to start noticing the man’s hesitation to get closer than arms’ length–he is oft to respect boundaries, so you don’t give his distance much thought until it starts to become a  _thing_. And not simply a  _thing,_ but a regular  _thing_. You could almost plot out the days that you’d suspect it would start happening: how he’d avoid brushing up against you in even the most innocent of touches, or even sometimes start outright neglecting to put his full force forward when the two of you sparred.

If you were but anything other than a Miqo’te yourself, it might have been more difficult to uncover the reason behind the man’s near-scheduled distancing, but you at last got ahold of it when he lingered just at touch too long in your presence. Of either clan, it wasn’t hard for one Miqo’te to smell the heat of another, though Seeker males have quite the surrounding label as being particularly  _potent_  in scent during their season.

It suddenly made plenty of sense why the man kept his distance from you at such questionable intervals. Truth be told, you often wonder how you never noticed it before–in his heat, X’rhun’s cleanly scent is but saturated with the musk of arousal, a myriad of spices that call to vision the same region of whence he hails originally. Once you have the scent on your nose it’s nearly impossible to ignore, and you but come to realize how much the Seeker is nearly  _dancing_  around you when he comes into season.

Though he may be a Tia, X’rhun is not for lacking in sexual experience nor in the proper forms of courtship–but he is a gentleman to excess, as is to be expected from someone who took weeks to allow himself even the touch of a hand on your shoulder. For a man who can be so ferocious in the heat of battle and the passion of emotions, he is truly as ‘gentle as a kitten’ as once described–but he is far from submissive when it comes to matters of physical relationships. How long would it take him to broach the subject with you? 

You couldn’t be sure, but the answer comes only when you mention it to him offhandedly; you try to be subtle, to be considerate of the fact that X’rhun may not even want you to be aware of such private knowledge of his body–though uncommon, most tias never have to worry about seasonal heats unless they are taking place of a nuhn or trying to start their own tribe.

And theoretically, trying to court a mate could easily trigger the same release of hormones.

All it takes is but a mention of it. 

The only difference from your first time with X’rhun in his heat and every time thereafter was simply in his initial hesitation. Apparently, he is one of few tias to come into his heat with rather startling regularity, though such a feat is normally reserved for Seeker’s with the social status of a nuhn. He is usually able to conceal the issues, sometimes even equating it to dealing with a small cold in terms of both annoyance and how familiar he’s become to the symptoms.

But with you, he says, it’s different. Something about your presence, your scent or even perhaps simply the way he feels about you–something sets him off deeply, pushing over the edge and leaving him with naught a single speck of self-restraint left. He confessed this to you the first time, how every breath of your scent and every sound of your voice made him yearn to press you to the ground and rip off every layer of clothing keeping his eyes and hands away from your bare skin.

Though he blames it upon the raging hormones (and often apologizes for it afterwards), X’rhun is extremely passionate when in the throes of pleasure and his heat. He tends to manhandle you about, grasping and grabbing for every inch of your body that he needs to drag you close, teeth seeking to nip at your jaw, your throat, your ears–it’s as if he’s but a flood of emotion built up from all the moments he couldn’t and can’t touch you. There’s no surprise that, at some point in his life, X’rhun was destined to be a nuhn of the X tribe if his life had not called him to fight for Ala Mhigan liberation.

In his season, X’rhun fucks you with the clear intent to  _claim_. To  _mark_. In time even, you come to realize that he treats you as a nuhn might a breeding partner. Someone to fuck and fill and make round with child all while his lips caress warmly over your skin, his hands leaving soft bruises over the curves of your hips. He’ll whisper soft things that linger on the heated air between your bodies that leave a shiver in their wake.

“I shall keep you here beneath me until we are both spent,” the man may murmur, nuzzling his nose and lips into the curve of your throat. “Until I am empty of seed and your body dripping with it. I will make you round with my kits, dearest one. Yes. So full and warm for your nuhn.”

Whether you are able to take children or not, he speaks the words with all the same passionate lust each and every time he is thrown into season. He yet fucks you as a nuhn might, hard and ravenous with hunger, until you begin to feel a rush of arousal whenever you catch the scent of his heat. The mere implication of it is soon enough to put a bubbling warmth in your stomach–knowing that in as little as a few breaths upon entering a room with the Seeker that he is liable to manhandle you to your knees so he can mount you.

For as gentle as a lover as he is, X’rhun can’t help but sometimes be a little rough, a little insistent. Pressing and growling and nipping against your skin, leaving sweet marks of teeth and kisses that would take several days to fade from view–save for a little spot on the back of your neck. X’rhun seems determined to keep the mark fresh, biting at your nape whenever you are pressed to your belly, holding you down with his body and teeth as he fucks you open on his heat-engorged cock.

It’s a mating bite, one that shows claim against other Seekers if they would try to bed you. It is yet another habit of nuhns than of tias, but you have long-since learned that X’rhun is far from an average male. You wonder sometimes if the man would try to start a small tribe with you if he could, sometimes even idly detailing such a fantasy out loud in between your mutual orgasms–to keep you bedded, to keep you full, one kit barely off the tit before there is another growing within your belly.

He likes to curl around you post-orgasm, his limbs over your body and his tail wrapped around your own. He likes to nuzzle his face against the back of your head and run gentle fingers through your hair in a semblance notion of grooming–and he purrs for the entirety of it. It’s not as if X’rhun can’t be passionate or lustful when he is not in the season of his heat–but there is a great many self-imposed restraints that get tossed to the wind when he’s enraptured by the hormones raging through his veins.

And who are you to care when he is such selfless lover?

**Author's Note:**

> These headcanons were written for requests made on my FFXIV writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://finalfantasyxivwritings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
